Thank you, my partner
by darkhuman
Summary: ONESHOT. The setting is after that last incident, Joseph has been hospitalized since then(i dunno how to summary lol) light BL(Boys Love)


**"Thank you, my partner"**

* * *

><p>It's almost 3 weeks since Joseph lying unconsciously, Sebastian can only pray for his very important partner to be awake soon. He cried silently everyday, hoping that Joseph will open his eyes.<p>

Joseph opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a crying old man in front of him.

Joseph: "Seb...?"

Sebastian: "Joseph ?!" *wipes his tears away*

Joseph: "Yes ? Did something happen ? Why are you crying ?"

Sebastian: "It's almost 3 weeks since ure lying unconsiously, i was so worried about you. I thought you were gonna leave me alone" *sobbing*

Joseph: "I'm fine,I wont leave you. Because I'm your only partner, right ?" *smiles*

Sebastian: "You really mean that, Joseph ? Are you okay now ? You don't feel sick or anything ? I will the doctor now-" *seb gets up from his seat*

Then Joseph grabs his hand

Joseph: "Im already fine, you dont have to call the doctor. With you being here is enough for me"

Sebastian: "But...-"

Joseph: "Its really fi-" *cough*

Sebastian: "J-joseph ?!"

Joseph: "Its nothing, Seb. Its just my throat that is too dry *chuckles* Can you bring me a mineral water ? Thanks, Seb"

Sebastian: "You really okay ? Do you want me to call the doctor ?"

Joseph: "I'm okay, just bring me the water and I'll be fine"

Sebastian: "Okay, wait a minute. I will bring you the water"

While Seb is on his way to the vending machine to buy a mineral water for Joseph, he heard something. Like, something fell from a high place. It was from Joseph's room

He rushed immediately to Joseph's room, the first thing he found is that his partner collapsed with a blood flows from his nose and mouth

Sebastian: "J-JOSEPH ?! JOSEPH ?! WAKE UP! JOSEPH PLEASE WAKE UP. SOMEONE PLEASE CALL THE DOCTOR!"

When the doctor had finished his examination on Joseph, Seb was being called to the doctor's room

Sebastian: "How about Joseph, doc ? Is he fine ? Its nothing serious, right ?"

Doctor :"Im so sorry to say this... But, he is..."

Sebastian: "He is what ? Tell me!"

Doctor: "He had a serious illness, and that illness probably cant be healed..."

Sebastian: "What...You're kidding, right ?... Please tell me that you're lying, no... NO! PLEASE TELL ME THAT HIS ILLNESS CAN BE HEALED!"

Doctor: "Sorry, but... Its a tumor, and its already at stage 3. I dont think it can be healed, because the tumour is on his brain. His life will only last till the next 3 months"

Sebastian: "... No... You're lying, right... It can actually be healed, right?... Tell me..."

Doctor: "Once again, im sorry..."

Sebastian runs immediately to Joseph, Joseph is still lying unconsciusly since then. Sebastian is waiting for his partner to wakes up.

5 hours

7 hours

12 hours

He's still waiting for Joseph to open his eyes again, he holds the hand of that important partner of him. Hoping that Joseph's illness can be cured. All he can do is to pray for his partner to be alright

After 17 hours of waiting, Joseph finally opened his eyes. Sebastian's eyes was swollen. Joseph had that confused look on his face, then asked Seb

Joseph: "Seb ? Why are you crying again ? Something happen ?" *holds seb's hand*

Sebastian: "Im so scared when u collapsed a while ago... I thought you were gonna leave me..."

Joseph: "I wont leave you, Seb. I will always be by your side, I promise" *smiles*

Sebastian: "You promise you won't ? Really ?"

Joseph: "I won't, I promise"

3 days

6 days

2 weeks

Joseph can finally go home, the doctor said that his condition is already stable. Seb was so happy to hear that Joseph is well

4 weeks

1 month

They always spend their times together. Day by day, week by week. Until Seb realized theres only 1 month left

Sebastian: "Joseph, wanna go to somewhere ? Where do you want to go ?"

Joseph: "Seb, why are you always taking me anywhere ?"

Sebastian: "Its just that i want to knows my partner well" *laugh*

Joseph: "Really ? But its like that youre not only doing that for that reason, its like youre hiding something from me"

Sebastian: "Joseph, actually... There's something I want to tell you"

Joseph: "What is it ?"

Sebastian "Actually... When you collapsed at the hospital that time, the doctor told me that you had a tumor on your brain and it's already on stage 3... That's why I always take you everywhere I go, because I want to spend my last time with you... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this... Though I know that it's so important. I'm so sorry, Joseph..."

Joseph: "How many times left that i have ?"

Sebastian: "Eh ? What are you saying, Joseph... Are you not worried about that ?"

Joseph: "Answer me, how many times left do i have ?"

Sebastian: *holds Joseph's shoulders tightly* "Joseph! I-i... Im sorry that i have been hiding all these things from you, its fine if you're mad at me. But, please dont be like that!"

Joseph: "... Seb, please answer me. How many times left ?"

Sebastian: "JOSEPH!"

Joseph: *tearing up* "Ah sorry... Sor *hic* sorry, Seb. I'm so sorry *hic*"

Sebastian: *hugs Joseph* "Its fine, its normal to be like that. Just cry as much as you want"

Joseph: "Seb... *hic*"

Sebastian: "Lets do our best to treasure our moments, Joseph. Don't be sad, I will always be there for you. I won't leave your side"

Joseph: *nods* "I think there's not too much time left for me, huh..."

Sebastian: "Don't say something like that, lets pray that you can be healthy again"

Joseph: "It cant do, the tumor is on my brain, it cant be cured"

Sebastian: "Don't say that anymore... Just... Lets just spend our time together"

Joseph: "I'm sorry, Seb..."

Sebastian: "It's fine, just don't say something like that anymore, okay ?"

Joseph: *nods*

Theres only 2 days left, Seb is crying loudly in front of his partner. Joseph once again lying unconsiously in the hospital room. 3 days ago, Joseph collapsed when he was trying to help Seb finish his assignments. Joseph was tired, but he's still desperately to help Seb.

Sebastian: "Joseph... Please open your eyes again, I want to talk to you again. Its all my fault, I'm sorry. Please open your eyes, I want to talk with you again. I miss you, Joseph"

After waiting for 9 hours, Joseph finally opened his eyes. And again, the first thing he saw is an old man crying in front of him

Joseph: "Seb ? You okay ? Your eyes is all swollen" *pats seb's head gently*

Sebastian: "Joseph...? Im sorry, its all my fault. Im so sorry, please dont leave me"

Joseph: "It's not your fault, Seb. It's my fate, I have to accept it"

Sebastian: "Joseph, please dont leave me alone. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, dont leave me. Please..."

Joseph: "Sorry, Seb. Im scared if I cant fulfill our promise, im so sorry, Seb..." *tearing up*

Sebastian: "Please don't say that, I believe that you won't leave me alone. Don't say that kind of thing again..."

Joseph: "Seb! Open your eyes! Accept the reality, its my fate. I cant change it... I myself don't want to die... I'm scared"

Sebastian: "Sorry, Joseph... Lets make a bunch of good memories until the day come, until the day that you will probably leave me, until the day that we will part" *hugs joseph*

Joseph: *nods* "Yes" *smiles gently*

The last day has come, the silence in the room can't be denied. They doesn't even said a thing, although its probably Joseph's last day

Joseph & Sebastian: "Erm-"

Sebastian: "You go first..."

Joseph: "Its okay, you can go first"

Sebastian: "Okay. Joseph, I want to thank you for all this time. Thanks for being my best partner, I'm so glad that i met you. Even though when we first met, we have an opposing personality. It's actually a bit hard to be friends with you *laughs* Thanks for everything, Joseph"

Joseph: "I'm glad that I met you too, Seb. Thanks for everything that you did for me, I'm sorry that I always cause trouble for you. I'm sorry... If only I can fulfill our promise... I'm sorry..."

Sebastian: "Its okay, it's necessary to help each other. It's normal since youre also my partner"

Joseph: "Thanks... For everything... Seb..."

Just then, Joseph's eyes closed slowly. Seb cried to his hearts content, crying in front of that partner of him. Calling out for his partner's name. He can only accept the reality, that his partner had left him for forever.

-fin-


End file.
